The present disclosure generally relates to a camera module and a portable electronic device including the same.
Recently, multi-functional subminiature camera modules have been used in mobile communications terminals such as tablet personal computers (PC), laptop computers, and the like, as well as in cellular phones such as smartphones.
As mobile communications terminals have been miniaturized, the impact of hand-shake on image quality is relatively great at the time of capturing an image using a camera module included in a mobile communications terminal, such that image quality may be deteriorated. Therefore, technology for correcting hand-shake is required in order to obtain a clear image.
When hand-shake occurs at the time of capturing an image, a lens driving apparatus, to which optic image stabilization (OIS) technology is applied, may be used in order to correct the hand-shake.
The lens driving apparatus to which such OIS technology is applied may move a lens module in a direction perpendicular to an optical axis direction. To this end, a suspension wire supporting the lens module may be used.
However, the suspension wire may be deformed during OIS driving. Therefore, driving displacement may occur.